


Пять писем к Сяо Хэ

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient China, Ancient History, Angst, Detectives, Drama, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Romantic Angst, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заданию: Атмосфера средневекового дальнего востока. Китай. Главный герой - любимый наложник почившего императора. К власти приходит один из его сыновей, который не питает слабости к мальчикам. Попытки героя выжить в хитросплетении дворцовых интриг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять писем к Сяо Хэ

Действующие лица:  
Юйхуань, рассказчик.  
Сяо Хэ, поэтесса и сочинительница, адресат писем.

Покойный император Гао-ди.  
Его ныне здравствующая супруга Сюэнь «Серебристая Лиса». Она не является матерью принца Фаня и принцессы Фэй.  
Дама Муан, старшая фрейлина двора императрицы.  
Сын императора Фань, теперь император Фэн-ди.  
Дочь императора, принцесса Фэй.  
Военачальник Левого Крыла Чэн Лян, нареченный жених принцессы Фэй.

Шаншу Сян Инь («глава министерства иностранных дел»).  
Племянник шаншу Мин Хоу.  
Цзян Лун, Таящийся Дракон.  
Цзинши Фань Люй («глава законотворческой палаты»)  
Ли Вэнь, родственник дамы Муан и писец в ведомстве Фань Люя.

 

Письмо первое. Сентябрь.

В великой непознанности мира разумным и неразумным тварям порой дано ощутить близость вещей и явлений, который еще не случились, но предчувствие которых разлито в самой стихии. Лошади бесятся, собаки воют, а прочие звери стремятся бежать из края, где суждено вскоре начаться землетрясению; птицы смолкают перед грозой и сбиваются в стаи в преддверии осени; рыбы уходят на дно, ощущая мерзлое дыхание первых заморозков, а люди… Люди, предчувствуя опасность и грядущие беды, в зависимости от нрава и воспитания, либо замирают в недвижности, полагаясь на судьбу и удачу, либо бегут прочь. Туда, где безопасно, к кому, кто даст им защиту, одарив надеждой на завтрашний день.  
Во дворцах Сяньляни все, от младшего поваренка до старшей фрейлины, знали, что дни Сына Неба сочтены - хотя правящий император Гао-ди был отнюдь не стар и полон жизненных сил. Император верил в силу своего имени и в то, что Небо вручило ему мандат на долгое правление. Его прозорливое око, однако же, не замечало мелочей. Того, что все больше придворных норовят сказаться больными или отъезжают в семейные владения, уклоняясь от участия в ежедневных церемониях. Он не замечал почтовых голубей и быстрых гонцов, что устремлялись в провинцию Шань и обратно, доставляя письма придворных к принцу Фаню. Он не обращал внимания на то, что в покоях наследной принцессы слишком часто проводятся поэтические вечера и ночи совместного любования луной. Он даже упустил из виду сообщение гадателей о том, что на южной окраине столицы была неоднократно замечена белая сова с черным хвостом. Птица садилась на охранные столбы при въезде в город и испускала тревожные крики, будучи при этом обращена головой в сторону дворцовых строений.  
Император готовился к празднику Осеннего Полнолуния. Придворные вслушивались в перекличку ночной стражи, гадая: когда? Завтра или через несколько дней? Как: от уставшего биться сердца, яда в чашке вечернего чая, меча неведомого убийцы или после составленного лучшими законниками отречения?  
Тягостные дни в горьком дыму осенних костров, моя дорогая Сяо. Дни затишья перед бурей, которая неизбежна. Подобно лесным зверям, мы ожидали ее приближения, трепеща при ужасной мысли о том, кому суждено пережить ураган, а кто будет сломан, сметен и навсегда отброшен прочь. Предпочтя тишину и покой провинции, ты, безусловно, проявила мудрость и осмотрительность - но некоторым из нас выбирать не приходится. Мне, к примеру, бежать некуда и скрываться негде. Все, что у меня есть, даровано императором. Мои заслуги перед государством невелики и заключаются в том, что два последних года Сыну Неба вздумалось одаривать меня своей благосклонностью. Император испытывал тягу ко всему необычному. В собрании его диковин мое место было где-то между механическим золотым конем в естественную величину, способным скакать тремя видами аллюра, и крошечной танцовщицей Ли Люань, чьи ножки были размером не больше лотосового бутона.  
Всякую ночь обитатели дворцов ложились спать, держа поблизости от постелей притушенные фонари и не ведая, как им суждено встретить утро. Страх, великий и всеобъемлющий, парил на крыльях летучей мыши над притихшей в испуге Сяньлянью. Пребывая в отчаянии и неведении, я рискнул сунуться в покои наследной принцессы Фэй, хотя догадывался: теплого приема я там не встречу. Принцесса и ее дамы соизволили снизойти до краткой беседы, из коей я узнал лишь то, что мне было известно и прежде.  
Драгоценнорожденная госпожа Фэй склонна прислушиваться к чужим наветам, ошибочно полагая меня источником всех бед своего почтенного отца. Мол, я подаю ему дурные советы и скверно на него влияю, а мое развратное поведение заслуживает всеобщего порицания. Вот будь ее воля… Мое развратное поведение, как же. Нефритовая принцесса, истинная дочь своего отца, очень ловко делает вид, будто понятия не имеет об истинном положении дел. Его величеству Гао-ди вздумалось позабавиться. Среди множества молодых людей, обитающих во дворце, он невесть по каким причинам избрал для своих утех меня. Моего согласия никто не спрашивал - да кого оно интересовало, мое согласие? Мне даже дали новое имя взамен прежнего, показавшегося моему господину слишком зарядным. Юйхуань, Яшмовый Браслет, так мне теперь надлежало зваться - и так всем следовало обращаться ко мне.  
Однако принцесса показалась мне тщательно скрывающей беспокойство. Я ушел от нее, пребывая в твердом убеждении: буря близится. Может статься, уже сегодняшней ночью все переменится.  
Я не угадал. Все изменилось через два дня и три ночи. В Сяньлянь примчался в полном составе полк Левого Крыла во главе с наследным принцем Фанем, и наш прекрасный мир рухнул. Император Гао-ди, правивший страной двадцать лет без малого, умер. Отошел во сне из-за недостаточной заботы придворных лекарей о его яшмовом здоровье, как было объявлено во всеуслышание. Разумным этого хватило, чтобы не задавать лишних вопросов. Принц Фань начал свое правление с того, что приказал на всякий случай казнить старшего дворцового лекаря и пятерых его помощников-учеников. Что и было проделано в крайней спешке и без положенного тщания.  
Безмерно скорбящие почтительные сын, дочь и овдовевшая императрица в окружении стенающих приближенных принялись хоронить усопшего государя, супруга и родителя.  
О церемонии похорон ничего дурного не скажу. Она была безупречной. Соответствующей канонам, традициям и установлениям со всеми поправками. В дворцовых садах срезали под корень все хризантемы и азалии, дабы усыпать лепестками дорогу погребального шествия. От запаха горящих благовоний падали замертво пролетающие в небесах дикие голуби. Обыватели поголовно облачились в траурные одеяния и выли от горя, десятками и сотнями сжигая на алтарях бумажные подношения духу усопшего Сына Неба. Хорошо, что дело ограничилось только горелой бумагой: я читал, в былые времена во время похорон императоров частенько палили целые города с пригородами.  
От меня ожидалось, что на время торжеств я затаюсь, подобно испуганной ящерице под камнем, и постараюсь никому не напоминать о своем недостойном существовании. Когда же гроб с телом императора поместят во временном мавзолее, ничтожный Юйхуань соберет вещички и тихонько оставит пределы дворца. Не дожидаясь, пока его вышвырнут из занимаемых покоев крепким пинком под зад.  
Мне совершенно не хотелось быть выброшенным на улицы нашей блистательной столицы. Ты верно подметила, дорогая Сяо: жизнь во дворце ослабляет душу и разлагает тело. К сожалению, мне не даровано той твердости характера, какой всегда отличалась ты. Я хотел остаться. Более того, я страстно желал и далее пребывать здесь, в этом уютном гнездилище секретов и подковерных наветов, глубокомысленных намеков и бесконечных сплетен из уст в уши. Мое тщеславие было согласно удовлетвориться скромным местом при дворе и возможностью быть хоть отчасти причастным к жизни за лаковыми ширмами императорского дворца.  
Нам с детства внушали: в книгах заключен ответ на любой вопрос, даже не заданный и самый заковыристый - нужно лишь знать, что именно ты желаешь отыскать. У хранителя библиотек я выпросил свиток с подробнейшим уложением росписи погребальной церемонии Сына Неба и точнейшим указанием того, в каком порядке должны следовать придворные чины. В том числе и я, советник гармонии, ибо таково было мое жалованное звание, заверенное грамотой с печатью императорской канцелярии. В надлежащий день и час я занял место в шеренге придворных. Делая вид, будто уши мои не внемлют озлобленному шипению за спиной, а глаза не замечают раздраженных взоров. Я честно отшагал долгий путь от стен дворца до мавзолея и обратно. Моя скорбь по ушедшему императору была искренней и неподдельной - особенно когда зарядил дождь, превращая флаги, одеяния и цветы в жалкую, грязную мешанину мокрых тряпок и поникших листьев. Я вытерпел несказанные мучения, словом, делом и видом подтверждая: я не намерен покидать дворец и пределы Сяньляни, и никакая сила в мире не заставит меня это сделать. Я был на пиру в честь погребения императора прежнего, присутствовал на торжествах в честь восхождения на трон императора нового, зная - рано или поздно моя самонадеянность будет замечена. Хорошо бы со мной пожелали сперва побеседовать, а не прислали гвардейцев с приказом сопроводить ничтожного Юйхуаня к северным границам.  
Я просчитался, драгоценная Сяо. Правда, ко мне прислали не обычных дворцовых стражников, а гвардейцев, возглавляемых лично молодым военачальником полка Левого Крыла, Чэн Ляном. Ближайшим другом и сподвижником наследного принца Фаня, который ныне именовался новым Сыном Неба, императором Фэн-ди. С оглядкой и шепотом поговаривали, якобы дружба между принцем и военачальником столь крепка, что в скором времени следует ожидать вступления Чэн Ляна в императорскую фамилию. На правах законного супруга прекрасной Фэй - а неприступная и недоступная принцесса ничуть не против намерения брата отдать ее руку и сердце своему преданному стороннику. Коего отличает и украшает несомненная отвага в бою, таланты стратега и то, что обходительно именуется безыскусной воинской прямотой. По мне, так это полнейшее пренебрежение требованиями этикета и пагубное отсутствие надлежащего воспитания. Впрочем, чего еще ожидать от отпрыска деревенского старосты и выкупленной певички из веселого дома?  
Доблестный Чэн начал свой визит с громогласного удивления тем обстоятельством, что я все еще здесь. Со всем полагающимся смирением я выразил недоумение: где еще мне пребывать, как не здесь? На что мне было предложено взобраться на гору Лишань и прыгнуть оттуда в пропасть, совершить извращенное прелюбодеяние с девственной ослицей и покончить с жизнью весьма затруднительным способом - причем проделать все это одновременно.  
Проявляя свойственную мне скромность, я пропустил образчики казарменного остроумия мимо ушей, поинтересовавшись, что на самом деле угодно почтенному гостю от моей ничтожной особы.  
\- Чтобы ты убрался отсюда, - без всяких околичностей заявил господин военачальник. - Принц Фань… то есть тьфу, Сын Неба Фэн-ди не желает твоего дальнейшего присутствия.  
\- Предписание дворцовой канцелярии, пожалуйста.  
Не знаю, что удивило нашего храброго военачальника более: то, что я не бросился ему в ноги, умоляя сменить гнев на милость, или то, что я потребовал у него письменный приказ о моем удалении от двора. Чэн Лян открыл рот, закрыл, одарил меня взглядом разъяренного дракона, из чего следовало - приказа у него нет и не было. Он просто решил оказать любезность другу. Или высокорожденной невесте.  
Первый ход остался за мной, но торжествовать я не спешил. Продолжил беседу, стараясь, чтобы тон мой был спокойным и сдержанным, а слова звучали достаточно кратко и просто для разумения гостя. Верю, драгоценная Сяо, ты справилась бы с этой непосильной задачей куда лучше меня. Я растолковал превосходительному болвану в золотом шлеме, что личное пожелание императора, высказанное в частной беседе, при всем благоговении подданных перед Сыном Неба, еще не является указом к немедленному действию. Что в благословенной Сяньляни многое совсем не таково, как кажется на первый, неопытный и неискушенный взгляд, привыкший к суровой воинской простоте лобовых атак и обходных маневров. Молодому императору и его новым приближенным понадобится не один день и даже не один месяц, дабы постичь надлежащие тонкости управления Поднебесной и тем маленьким мирком, что носит гордое название императорского двора. Закончил я свою речь тем, что подчеркнул всю негодность торопливых и ошибочных решений - и приведя красочные примеры того, к каким ужасным последствиям эти решения привели.  
Чэн Лян сел. Снял шлем в виде оскаленной головы тигра с изумрудными глазами и положил рядом с собой. Заявил, что вполне мог бы выкинуть меня из покоев силой, но сперва предпочтет выслушать. Мол, хоть это его позабавит, а то на время всеобщего траура по усопшему императору высочайше запрещены даже самые невинные из развлечений.  
Мысленно я добавил на свою чашу весов еще одну золотую монету. Мой собеседник был заинтересован, самоуверенно полагая, что имеет надо мной немалое преимущество. Ему было любопытно развлечься зрелищем чужого унижения. Бравому вояке в голову не приходило, что я предвидел все это. Даже то, что он согласится взять чашку чая с моего стола - и прошу тебя, драгоценная Сяо, заметить: я ничего не добавлял в этот чай!  
Солдаты торчали под окнами моего жилища, Чэн Лян сидел напротив и пытался изобразить из себя великого воителя древности, осененного небесной мудростью, а я растолковывал, что к чему. Следуя всем предписанным литературным канонам, раз за разом пытаясь вдолбить в исполненную благих намерений и преданности новому императору голову простую мысль: мое истинное положение при дворе было совсем не таким, каким оно представляется со стороны. Советник гармонии и обладатель заглазного звания «почтенного омахивателя пыли с императорских туфель» - всего лишь ширма и маска, призванная скрывать истинное положение дел. И да, принцу Фаню совершенно не полагалось об этом знать. Во избежание. Покойному императору Гао-ди было угодно держать при себе личность для исполнения щекотливых поручений, выдавая такового за постельного любимца. Я знаю все о тайнах императора и об обитателях дворца, я верю в предусмотрительность нового правителя и его преданного соратника.  
\- А я вот тебе не верю, - заявил мне на это Чэн Лян. Признаюсь, мне весьма хотелось встать и треснуть его чем-нибудь тяжелым по стриженой макушке. Авось, болезненное сотрясение заставит его мысли скакать шустрее. - Докажи истинность своих слов. Документом или чужим свидетельством, как оно и положено.  
Я вздохнул и невесть в какой раз объяснил, что в подобных делах нет и не может быть никаких обличающих бумаг, не говоря уж о свидетелях. Что знают трое, знает и любимая кошка старшины мясников на городском рынке.  
\- Тогда подтверди свои разглагольствования делом, - мне весьма не понравилась ехидная ухмылка доблестного воителя.  
\- Каким? - признаться, я рассчитывал на другой оборот нашей беседы. На то, что мне удастся заморочить голову отважному полководцу Левого Крыла и убедить его замолвить за меня словечко пред ликом бывшего наследного принца, ныне императора. Мне бы только добиться права на аудиенцию у Фэн-ди, а там…  
\- Государю подозрительно поведение шаншу Сян Иня, что заведует ведомством добрососедских отношений, - не раздумывая, выпалил мой собеседник и незваный гость. - Император полагает шаншу заговорщиком на службе наших заклятых друзей из Пяти Княжеств. Даю тебе месяц. Выясни доподлинно, так это или нет, коли уверяешь, якобы покойный император снисходил именно к твоему уму, а не к твоей вертлявой заднице.  
\- Допустим, я выполню поручение. На что тогда я могу рассчитывать? - заикнулся я.  
\- Ни на что, - бодро ответствовал военачальник Левого Крыла, чтоб его дикие кони залягали. - Сперва исполни, а там посмотрим. Благодарю за чай и познавательную беседу о дворцовых нравах.  
Он удалился, не скрывая победительного выражения на физиономии и в высокомерии своем едва не позабыв наградной шлем. А я остался. Наедине с неисполнимым поручением и мечтами о тебе, драгоценная Сяо.

Письмо второе. Октябрь.

Всецело сознавая свое несовершенство, признаюсь тебе, далекая госпожа моих помыслов - пять дней из дарованного мне срока я бездарно потратил на пустые страдания. Не упрекай меня в бессовестной лжи, верная истине Сяо: кое-что из сказанного мною Чэн Ляну было весьма близко к истине. Я ведал кое-какие дворцовые тайны, но совершенно не представлял, с какой стороны приступить к данному поручению. Я даже не переставлял, как попасть в покои досточтимого Иня и его семейства. Согласно традициям, шаншу, его подчиненные и его родня занимали один из огромных дворцов Сяньляни, тот, что именуется Покоями Утреннего Ветра.  
Пять дней мои мысли занимали только красочные картины горестей и бедствий, что ждут меня в случае провала возложенного на меня деяния. Пять дней и ночей я не мог помыслить ни о чем другом, представляя, как побираюсь на улицах или как Чэн Лян со своей извечной усмешечкой приказывает гвардейцам сопроводить меня в Пенсюнь, Птичью башню, откуда еще никто не возвращался. Пять дней я не мог ни есть, ни спать, ни пить, строя планы побега из столицы и мечтая стать отшельником в горах Лишань.  
На шестое утро ко мне вернулся здравый смысл, удалившийся в краткое паломничество по святым местам. Для исполнения задания я должен любой ценой оказаться в доме шаншу. Значит, мне нужно отыскать того или ту, кто отопрет для меня дверь. А еще я должен разузнать о почтенном Сян Ине все, что сумею - о его сильных и слабых сторонах, нраве и взглядах на мир, о предках шаншу и здравствующих сородичах.  
Собрать сведения оказалось нетрудно. Чиновная братия хором стенала, жалуясь на строгость почтенного шаншу и его постоянное стремление к безупречному исполнению обязанностей. Немногочисленные друзья Сян Иня сетовали на холодность его обращения и то, сколь трудно находиться рядом с человеком, не ведающим снисхождения к маленьким человеческим слабостям. Сыновья, родственники и внуки шаншу страдальчески возводили глаза к небу, стоило завести речь об их уважаемом родителе. Драгоценный Сян Инь казался воплощением идеального подданного, а мне надлежало сыскать трещину в его алмазной броне. Да поскорее, пока военачальник Левого Крыла не потерял терпение.  
Богиня удачи склонна обращать свой благосклонный взор на тех, кто упорен и настойчив в достижении своей цели. Я отыскал нужного человека. Племянника шаншу, сына его покойной старшей сестрицы, господина Мин Хоу, ныне высокопоставленного столоначальника в подчиненном Сян Иню ведомстве добрососедских отношений. Мин Хоу был убежден в том, что дядюшка нарочно медлит его продвижением по службе и лишает заслуженной прибавки к жалованию. А у почтенного Хоу, между прочим, немаленькая семья, дом… и маленькие слабости, за которые порой нужно выкладывать кругленькие суммы!  
В число слабостей драгоценного Мин Хоу входило пристрастие к танцовщицам из дорогих заведений в квартале ив и цветов. Миловидным танцовщицам, обликом и сложением напоминавшим мальчиков-подростков. Одну из таких девушек, Лепесток Пиона, я имел счастье знать. С ее помощью (а также с помощью трех золотых слитков) я получил возможность встретиться с Мин Хоу. Барабаны глухо отбивали ритм, Лепесток кружилась в облаках белой и лиловой кисеи, прислужницы ставили перед нами новые и новые кувшины с розовой небесной росой. После четвертой или пятой чаши господин Хоу, обнаружив во мне внимательного и искреннего слушателя, решил облегчить душу.  
Из его речей следовало, что мы - истинные собратья по несчастью. Меня вот-вот выкинут за ворота дворца, его - с уютного и обжитого поста столоначальника. Дядюшка Сян Инь, желая выказать усердие перед новым императором, гонял подчиненных и в хвост, и в гриву, забыв о родственной близости. Достопочтенного Мин Хоу всякий день стращали публичной поркой за малейшую ошибку отчетах. Жены не давали ему покоя, отпрыски не выказывали почтительности, и нигде, нигде он не мог сыскать отдохновения. Даже здесь, в этом прибежище гармонии и изысканности, в обществе прекрасных дев… и человека, к которому он давно испытывал душевную приязнь, да не имел возможности ее высказать. Ибо где пребывал я, и где - он, лишенный милостей Неба? А правду говорят, что я - один из немногих музыкантов, что могут сыграть на цисяне «Заоблачную луну»? Нет, не ту мелодию, что нынче можно услышать на всяком перекрестке, а первоначальную, написанную великим Тао Ли лет за сто до нашего рождения?  
Даже если бы я сегодня первый раз в жизни услышал об этом мотиве, дорогая Сяо, я не признался бы в своем невежестве. К тому же я подозревал, что уважаемый Хоу не слишком искушен в музыке и не в силах по достоинству оценить виртуозность исполнения.  
Лепесток помчалась за инструментом. Цисян у нее был хорош - грушевого дерева, старинной работы, с «шелковым», переливчатым звуком и семью замечательно натянутыми струнами. В тот вечер было спето и сыграно немало мелодий, и я постарался пустить в ход все освоенные приемы скрытого обольщения. Господин Хоу не был глупцом или болваном, он был обычным человеком, снедаемым честолюбием и обидой на старшего родственника. Ему безмерно льстило, что музыка, ранее звучавшая только в покоях императора, теперь отчасти принадлежит и ему. А из полупьяных намеков явственно следовало: Мин Хоу не против наложить руку на оставшееся без присмотра императорское имущество. Я ведь нуждаюсь в покровителе, не правда ли?  
\- Он как спелый плод. Потрясешь еще немного - сам упадет тебе в руки, - заметила Лепесток Пиона, когда господин Хоу проиграл сражение с виноградной лозой и захрапел на лежанке в углу. - Сделай милость, не позабудь свою старую подругу, когда вновь добьешься успеха.  
Многоопытная танцовщица не ошиблась. Спустя две или три встречи достопочтенный Мин Хоу обиняками завел речь о том, как было бы замечательно, согласись я оказать любезность и навестить его в Покоях Утреннего Ветра. Он все устроит. Никто не узнает, кроме нескольких доверенных слуг. Мы ведь должны тщательно заботиться о своей репутации! Особенно в нынешние тревожные времена, когда траур по почившему императору не закончился, а новый правитель не слишком надежно утвердился на золотом троне.  
В условленную ночь я переступил заветный порог жилища шаншу Сян Иня. Меня провели через черный ход, через путаницу коридоров и полукруглых дверей. Тихо, на цыпочках, стараясь не шелестеть подолами одеяний и не шаркать по мраморному полу. Скользя подобно тени или призраку, сквозь ароматы, запахи и приглушенные голоса чужого жилища, мимо силуэтов на бумажных шторах и радужных отблесков свечей в слюдяных лампионах. После императора - богатый чиновник, таковы ступени лестницы, ведущей вниз. Впрочем, в письмах к тебе, милая Сяо, я могу себе позволить роскошь открыть правду - формально я не был любовником почившего Гао-ди. Ему нравилось мое общество и развлекало мое умение играть на цисяне, не более того. А здесь… здесь, похоже, ко мне отнесутся без особого пиетета и трепета. Ведь все в столице уверены, что я вдоволь повалялся на ложе Сына Неба - и тот получил от меня все, что смог пожелать.  
Достопочтенный Хоу с порога взял быка за рога. То есть схватил меня за руки. Полагаю, драгоценная Сяо, ты достаточно осведомлена о тайнах внутренних покоев, чтобы в живописных подробностях представить себе все, случившееся потом. Замечу лишь, что не испытал никакой особой радости и преисполнился искренним сочувствием к супругам господина Хоу. Его нефритовый жезл оказался на редкость внушителен, а манеры в постели - весьма далекими от совершенства, описанного Лю Ляном в известном трактате «Тысяча обликов любви». В чем ему нельзя было отказать, так это в жадной и требовательной ненасытности. Мне казалось, я угодил в лапы к тигру, не ведающему жалости. К тому, кто был вынужден долгое время таить свои склонности и наконец получил возможность утолить свою похоть. Снова и снова, моя прекрасная Сяо, снова и снова, пока мне не начало казаться, что я рассыпаюсь на части.  
Но я терпел. Утомленный долгим сражением противник - почти сдавшийся противник.  
Удовлетворившись, господин Хоу преисполнился благости и словоохотливости. Я уже стал для него «моим прелестным Юйхуанем». Ему нравились мои глаза и волосы, «такие длинные, как у девушки», мои руки и пальцы. С комплиментами дело у моего нового знакомца обстояло не в пример лучше, ибо чиновник любого ведомства обязан заучить и помнить назубок все надлежащие галантные обороты. Он говорил и говорил, а мне хотелось закутаться в одеяло, заснуть мертвым сном и позабыть все, что я умудрился натворить. Однако долг превыше всего, мне удалось ловко перевести разговор на грозного дядюшку Сян Иня, чьи покои находились где-то неподалеку. Мин Хоу, к моему величайшему удивлению, сдавленно захихикал. Притянул меня ближе и шепотом поинтересовался, хочу ли я узнать страшную тайну? Если поцелую его еще разок он, так и быть, покажет кое-что занимательное, достойное моих прекрасных глаз.  
Сон был позабыт. Конечно, я немедленно захотел узнать тайну, пусть она и стоила поцелуя.  
\- Идем, - получив желаемое, Хоу грузно поднялся на ноги и потянул меня за собой. - Только тихо. И держи язык за зубами.  
Мы прокрались по пустынному коридору, пересекли внутренний дворик и остановились под окном, затянутым промасленной бумагой. Несмотря на поздний час, в покоях горел свет и слышались голоса. Вернее, женский голос - пронзительный и ввинчивающийся в уши. Дама негодовала. Дама призывала гнев богов на голову супруга, вопрошая милостивые Небеса, за что они послали ей такое наказание - тупоумного, никчемного неудачника? Отчего уже которое десятилетие она вынуждена влачить столь жалкий образ жизни, почему супруг не способен обеспечить ее и детей подобающим содержанием, чем он вообще занимается в своем департаменте? Бумажки перекладывает с места на место? Метлой крыс гоняет?  
Пару раз я различил жалкий голос несчастного супруга, пытающегося оправдаться. Куда ему было тягаться с истинной мастерицей своего дела! Дама немедля оборвала его, причем без малейшей почтительности. Обвинения сыпались из ее рта, как горох из прорвавшегося холщового мешка. Она ни разу не повторилась, и я поневоле испытал сочувствие к страдальцу, обреченному на жизнь с сущей демоницей.  
\- Кого это так честят? - вполголоса поинтересовался я, уверенный, что люди в комнате не расслышат даже раскатов грозы над домом.  
\- А ты не понял? Почтенного дядюшку Сяна, - приглушенно хохотнул господин Мин. - Мало кто догадывается об истинном положении дел. О том, что старшая супруга грозного Сян Иня вовсю командует им из-за лаковой ширмы. Из-за нее он и сделался таким… вымещает злость на подчиненных, суетится не по делу и досаждает всем подряд, как назойливая оса. Может, я бы посочувствовал ему… но жалок тот мужчина, что не способен окоротить чрезмерно крикливую и злоязычную супругу. Ведь это повторяется всякий вечер и всякую ночь - уже который год!  
Я кивнул, размышляя. Что ж, теперь многое стало на свои места. Шаншу Сян Инь не продавал свою верность Пяти Княжествам. Сановника просто-напросто замучила сварливая жена. Но поверит ли мне Чэн Лян? Вдруг он решит, что я по каким-то причинам выгораживаю шаншу, пытаясь спасти его от императорского гнева - и все мои труды пойдут насмарку?  
Рассуди, умудренная в интригах Сяо, как же мне надлежало поступить? Сказать правду… или сперва выяснить все как следует?  
У меня еще оставалось время до назначенного военачальником Левого Крыла срока. Вскоре я неплохо освоился в переходах и коридорах Покоев Утреннего Ветра, навещая уединенный дворик и прислушиваясь к чужим сварам. Даже прорезал несколько дырочек в бумаге на окнах, дабы не только слышать, но и собственными глазами узреть подробности семейной жизни почтенного Сян Иня. Увиденное заставило меня всерьез призадуматься над вопросом: стоит ли в будущем обременять себя узами брака? Жизнь одинокого холостяка обладала множеством преимуществ. Никто не будет орать на тебя, изводить беспричинной ревностью и бесконечными требованиями. Никто не вынудит тебя принять в ведомство младших и дальних родичей супруги. Из робких протестов Сян Иня я узнал, что молодые люди из семьи его супруги выказали себя в трудах лентяями и бестолочами. Они вечно путались в бумагах, мешали другим служащим и создавали беспорядок.  
Дама в ответ обвинила супруга в злостной клевете. Почтенный Сян попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу - разъярившись, его супруга схватила лежавшие на столе свитки и швырнула в очаг. Бумаги весело затрещала, сгорая. Впервые на моей памяти Сян Инь повысил голос. Кажется, он даже собирался прибегнуть к вразумляющему рукоприкладству и замахнулся на благоверную. Дама вовремя шмыгнула за дверь, продолжая честить мужа на все корки. Господин сановник пал на колени подле очага, тщетно пытаясь спасти останки погибших документов. Судя по тому, как скорбно тряслась его голова, сожженные бумаги имели немалую важность.  
Это подтвердил на следующий день и Мин Хоу - рассказав, что нынче дядюшка Сян был свирепее и безжалостней, чем голодный тигр. Почтенный Сян Инь скопом обвинил своих подчиненных в злостном небрежении и пропаже документов. Разгневавшись настолько, что выполнил свою давнюю угрозу. Кого-то из писцов с позором выгнали со службы, кого-то высекли, а двоим сгоряча переломали пальцы.  
\- Сдается мне, старик не слишком понимает, что творит, - поделился со мной господин Хоу. - Помяни мое слово, для него это скверно кончится. Сегодня она спалила документы, завтра выбросит в колодец Малую печать императора. Или откроется, что кто-нибудь из ее родственников втихаря приторговывал государственными тайнами. Дядюшку Сяня казнят за пренебрежение обязанностями, всех его родственников по мужской линии отправят за решетку или на плаху, женщин и детей продадут в самые паршивые бордели. Все из-за глупой крикливой бабы, которой не мешало бы дать плетей и укоротить язык!  
В кои веки я был полностью согласен с моим знакомцем, решив известить Чэн Ляна о необходимости скорой встречи. Господин военачальник приятно меня удивил, уже на следующий день объявившись на пороге моего дома. На этот раз - без шумной и лязгающей доспехами свиты, вытоптавшей в прошлый раз лужайки в моем саду.  
С чистой совестью я доложил драгоценнорожденному Чэну о том, что шаншу Сян Инь безупречно верен новому государю и не помышляет об измене. Однако, если ничтожному Юйхуаню будет позволено высказать свое скромное мнение… преклонный возраст шаншу препятствует его стремлению исполнять свои обязанности столь же верно и справедливо, как в былые времена. Вдобавок его гнетут семейные неурядицы, о которых между приличными людьми не принято распространяться.  
\- Так я и думал, - Чэн Лян озабоченно нахмурился, на миг приоткрыв передо мной непроницаемую завесу ведомства дворцовых покоев. - Знаешь, я просматривал записи о карьере Сян Иня. Те, что ведутся о каждом из нас с момента принятия на службу императору. Старик-то верен трону, но вот его Первая супруга… Гао-ди еще лет двадцать назад предлагал Сяню своей властью развести его с этой склочницей, но Сян Инь отказался. Вот к чему привела его доброта и привязанность к этой… этой… - он скривился, не найдя подходящего слова, а я благовоспитанно помалкивал, разливая чай.  
После второй чашки Чэн Лян, глядя куда-то поверх моего плеча, тоскливо проговорил:  
\- И это уже не в первый раз… Ты хоть догадываешься, что бездумно бросила в огонь эта жуткая женщина? Десять лазутчиков рисовали своими жизнями, доставляя в Сяньлянь выкраденные планы правителей Пяти Княжеств. Они избежали множества ловушек и загнали табун коней, представив убедительные доказательство того, что Пять Княжеств готовятся к войне против Империи. Сян Инь взял эти документы, дабы поразмыслить над ними в тишине и покое дома, составив доклад для императора. У нас в руках были все причины для нанесения упреждающего удара! Но документов больше нет, есть только старый дурак, что в великой скорби бьется головой об ступеньки трона и клянется, мол, бумаги непременно будут найдены! Ну что ты молчишь, только киваешь, как золотой болванчик! - неожиданно рявкнул он на меня. - Хочешь сказать что-то, так говори!  
\- Драгоценнорожденному Сняю пора на покой… пока с ним не случилось чего-нибудь непоправимого, - осторожно проговорил я, рискнув напомнить: - Ваша милость обещали похлопотать о судьбе ничтожного Юйхуаня…  
Военачальник состроил страдальческую гримасу:  
\- Будет тебе аудиенция. Только не корчи из себя торжествующего умника, их без тебя полно. Хорошо, признаю, я погорячился. Я не привык к такой жизни, какую ведут здесь, в Сяньляни. Я был слеп и многого не понимал. Тебе известен кто-нибудь, достойный занять место почтенного старца Сян Иня, когда тот удалится на заслуженный покой?  
\- Его племянник, господин Мин Хоу, столоначальник ведомства добрососедских отношений, - после подобающего размышления предложил я. - Звезд с неба не хватает, однако ж исполнителен, знает свое дело и будет предан новому государю.  
\- И у тебя с ним наверняка что-то есть, - хмыкнул Чэн Лян. Я принял вид смертельно оскорбленной невинности. Чудо, мой намек подействовал. Господин военачальник с превеликой неохотой вытолкнул из себя: - Извини. Сам знаешь, от сплетен во дворцах никуда не денешься. Говоришь, достопочтенный Хоу? Присмотрюсь к нему получше. Но если ты соврал или опять напустил туману - пеняй на себя!  
\- Разумеется, - кивнул я.  
Надо отдать ему должное, Чэн Лян не бросал слов на ветер. Он выполнил обещанное. Спустя две седмицы я, вкупе с прочими придворными, получил высочайшее дозволение присутствовать в Зале Церемоний при выходе Фэн-ди к верным подданным. Сомневаюсь, что император обратил внимание на мою ничтожную персону. Зато прочие господа и дамы меня заметили (хотя я скромно старался держаться позади всех) - и сделали надлежащий вывод: Юйхуаню разрешено вновь показываться при дворе. Следующим же днем меня ожидало сразу несколько приглашений к обеду, фрейлины принцессы Фэй улыбались из-за вееров куда любезнее и многозначительнее, а драгоценнорожденный Мин Хоу сменил своего престарелого дядюшку на посту управляющего департаментом. Не сказал бы, что его признательность за хлопоты не ведала границ, но благодаря его щедрости моя шкатулка с украшениями изрядно пополнилась. Почтенный Сян Инь, насколько мне известно, отставку свою воспринял с преизрядным огорчением - хотя в милости своей император щедро вознаградил Сяня на прощание - и теперь пребывает в телесной скорби.  
Все вышесказанное, дорогая Сяо, отнюдь не означает, что я простил военачальнику Левого Крыла его грубость и попытки запугать меня. Отнюдь. Я убедительно доказал Чэн Ляну выгодность моего присутствия в императорском дворце - и не собирался отказываться от своих замыслов. Я даже завязал с доблестным Чэном некое подобие дружбы, ведь это подарило мне бесценную возможность узнать его поближе. Может, в его золотой броне сыщется пара-другая трещинок?

Письмо третье. Декабрь.

В садах Сяньляни цветут зимние сливы. Удивительнейшие из растений! Осенью они, как и положено, сбрасывают листья, а первый снег встречают крохотными алыми звездочками на тонких черных ветвях. Длится цветение недолго, всего два или три дня, потом сливы погружаются в оцепенение до прихода весны и наступления солнечных дней. Поэты вечно изощряются в описании падения огненных лепестков на снег - мол, этот еле различимый ухом звук похож на шелест шагов уходящей навсегда возлюбленной, на шепот танцующих призраков, на перезвон замерших водяных струй…  
Полагаю, единственно верные слова удалось подобрать тебе, несравненная Сяо - безыскусно сравнив облетающие цветы сливы с днями нашей жизни. Ты никогда не гналась за изысканными метафорами, ибо тебе был дарован строгий талант видеть людей, вещи и события во всей их гармонии. Жаль, что немногие смогли по достоинству оценить твою способность заключать сложное в простые строки.  
Цветущая слива и поэзия. Я заговорил о них, ибо два этих предмета имеют непосредственное отношение к моей судьбе. Которую теперь вполне можно назвать незавидной. По собственной неосторожности я едва не утратил все, чего сумел добиться. Все оттого, что я ошибочно возомнил себя пребывающим в безопасности. Я появлялся при дворе и посещал знакомых, прежних и новых. Стремился упрочить нить, что соединила меня и господина Мин Хоу. К моей величайшей радости, он больше не тащил меня на ложе, заботясь о своем добром имени и титуле. Наши встречи теперь проходили не в уединении, но в присутствии домочадцев и знакомых почтенного Хоу. Один из которых с безупречной вежливостью пригласил меня на совместное любование цветением треклятой сливы в садах под восточной стеной императорского дворца. Добавив, что завтрашняя ночь будет последней возможностью узреть наяву редкостное чудо природы. Стоит ветрам подуть чуть сильнее, и зимние сливы утратят свою призрачную красоту.  
Имя этому сладкоречивому господину было Цзян Лун. За глаза его украдкой именовали Таящимся Драконом. Происходил он из почтенной семьи, уже которое поколение обретающейся близ Золотого трона. При покойном императоре почтенный Цзян был одним из многих, при новом правителе - просиял звездой на небосклоне, заполучив титул распорядителя церемоний. Он был хорош собой, мне безмерно льстило внимание такого человека. Впрочем, я принял бы его приглашение, даже если бы он напоминал обликом гнилую тыкву и страдал проказой. Мы с тобой, милая Сяо, понимаем - есть такие предложения, от которых людям нашего положения никак невозможно отказаться.  
Посему я извлек из сундука лучшие из нарядов, уложил волосы и, украдкой проклиная сыпавшийся с небес за шиворот мелкий снежок, отправился на встречу с Драконом. Созерцать падающие лепестки, потихоньку стуча зубами от холода. Помня о том, что в грядущей беседе надлежит трижды подумать, прежде чем открывать рот. Постараюсь казаться благовоспитанной невинностью, это сбивает с толку.  
В заснеженном саду было удивительно тихо и призрачно-светло. Застывшие деревья причудливых очертаний, осыпанные изморозью вечнозеленые туи, беседки, такие очаровательные и уютные летом, а сейчас напоминавшие приземистые каменные грибы. Мы с господином Цзяном совершили неспешную прогулку по извилистой пустынной аллее, искрящейся тысячами крохотных огоньков. Он прочел весьма подходящую к ситуации «Внимая завываниям метели», я ответил импровизацией, показавшейся мне весьма удачной. Дорожка вывела нас к старой сливе, корявой и разлапистой, уже почти утратившей свой причудливый наряд из крохотных багровых цветов. Цзян Лун нагнулся и подобрал пригоршню лепестков, уже подмерзших и съежившихся. Растер между ладонями, вдохнув едва уловимый горьковатый запах. Я хотел отпустить какое-нибудь остроумное замечание касательно аромата облетевших лепестков. Даже приоткрыл рот, но господин Цзян Лун повелительным жестом поднятого пальца остановил меня. Я послушно замолчал.  
Лепестки беззвучно падали на голубоватый снег, сияла луна, издалека доносился городской шум, оттеняя безмолвие сада. В кои веки мир показался мне исполненным гармонии и совершенства - пока господин Лун не положил мне ладони на плечи. Под их тяжестью я невольно присел, ощутив, как леденеет кровь в жилах. Я всей шкурой чуял, что эта милая прогулка не кончится для меня добром - и это время пришло.  
\- Встань на колени, - сказал мне человек по прозвищу Таящийся Дракон. - Займи свой болтливый рот тем делом, для которого он воистину предназначен. А уши держи открытыми, потому что мне надлежит говорить, а тебе - слушать и запоминать.  
\- Но… - растерянно заикнулся я.  
\- Что я сказал? - повторил Цзян Лун с той же равнодушно-ленивой интонацией. Пугавшей меня куда больше, если бы он орал, угрожал мне жестокой расправой, башней Пенсюнь или изгнанием из столицы. Он был неодолимой силой, которой я не мог противопоставить ровным счетом ничего. Только смирение и покорность.  
Стоять на коленях в снегу, пусть и неглубоком, было зябко и холодно. Подол одежды немедленно намок и заиндевел, морозные струйки поползли вверх по ногам. Мой рот был занят ублажением нефритового жезла господина Луня. Его пальцы больно и жестко дергали меня за волосы, разрушая прическу и задавая угодный ему ритм. Его голос звучал у меня высоко над головой:  
\- Мин Хоу всегда был болваном, неспособным толком воспользоваться своей выгодой. У него даже не хватило ума придержать язык за зубами, так он был счастлив пинками согнать дядюшку с нагретого места. Он сболтнул, якобы именно ты подал ему пару толковых советов. И я задумался - почему, собственно, ты все еще здесь? И, если ты здесь, какие от тебя могут быть польза и толк - кроме вот этих? - он толкнулся бедрами вперед, загоняя свое сокровище глубже и глубже, пока я не начал давиться скользкой чужой плотью, задыхаясь и кашляя. Цзян мимолетно шлепнул меня тяжелой ладонью по макушке - видимо, мои судорожные трепыхания раздражали его. - И тогда я осознал: ты - недостающее звено в моих планах. Маленькое звено, без которого не замкнуть огромную цепь. Ты ведь нынче ходишь в лучших дружках выскочки Чэна, что метит в родственники императора? Его место - в глухой провинции, с вилами подле навозной кучи, а не рядом с принцессой. Супругом госпожи Фэй должен стать достойный человек, а не туповатый солдафон. Этот брак никогда не будет заключен, потому что ты, мой маленький пронырливый Юйхуань, разрушишь его.  
Цзян Лун потянул меня за волосы назад, дав краткую передышку. Ему хотелось увидеть мое лицо. Убедиться, что я слышал каждое слово.  
\- Понял меня, украшение из фальшивой яшмы?  
Я торопливо закивал.  
\- Вот и умница, - блаженство отдыха закончилось, настало время тяжкого труда. Ноги ниже колен у меня закоченели и ничего не чувствовали, пересохшие язык и горло онемели. - Поговорим о том, что тебе надлежит совершить. Было бы замечательно, если бы кто-то из облеченных доверием друзей принцессы Фэй узрел, как доблестный Чэн названивает в твой гонг, но… Чудес в этом мире не бывает. Чэн Лян никогда не прельстится такой дешевкой, как ты. Значит, до принцессы должны дойти слухи о подвигах Чэна в чайных домах, его проигрышах и немалых долгах ростовщикам. О том, как дерзко он пренебрегает ее доверием, самоуверенно полагая, что другу императора прощается все. О непочтительных речах Чэна и деяниях, порочащих имя принцессы. Одно упоминание о Чэн Ляне должно вызывать у госпожи Фэй отвращение, - толчки убыстрились, сделавшись чаще и сильнее. Господин Лун глухо охнул, а мой рот наполнился вязким и теплым семенем. Выплеснувшись, он оттолкнул меня, и я неуклюже растянулся на обжигающе колючем, царапающем кожу снегу. Цзян Лун оправил смявшуюся одежду, пренебрежительно взирая на меня сверху вниз. Убедившись, что я не собираюсь вскакивать и вообще шевелиться, а только кашляю и отплевываюсь, раздраженно ткнул меня ногой:  
\- Не прикидывайся. От этого еще никто не умирал. Посмотри сюда, - я безуспешно попытался приподнять отяжелевшую голову. Дракон намотал мои растрепавшиеся многострадальные волосы на кулак, вынудив сдавленно взвыть и поспешно сесть. Наклонился, так что наши лица оказались совсем рядом, и, чуть пришептывая, негромко проговорил: - Вздумаешь удрать - разыщу. Вздумаешь провести меня - пожалеешь. Сделаешь, что велено… - он многозначительно щелкнул языком, - я позабочусь о тебе. Не разочаровывай меня, Юйхуань. Ты ведь сообразительный молодой человек, заслуживающий своего кусочка счастья. Я могу подарить его тебе. Но поспеши, потому что я терпеть не могу ждать, - Цзян быстро и больно укусил меня за кромку уха, повернулся и ушел. Только снег поскрипывал под тяжелыми шагами.  
Равнодушная слива роняла огненно-алые лепестки, а я чувствовал себя самым несчастным человеком во всей Империи. Не помню в точности, как добрался из садов до дома.  
С полночи я просидел рядом с раскаленной жаровней, дрожа и кутаясь в самые теплые из одеял, какие только сумел отыскать. Чем бы я не полоскал рот, я не мог избавиться от вяжущего, кислого привкуса семени Таящегося Дракона. Сколько бы кусков угля не запихивал в бронзовую жаровню, проникший в самую сердцевину моих костей холод не желал уходить. Я боялся, моя милая Сяо, никогда прежде я так не боялся. Только теперь я осознал ничтожность и пустоту моих надежд. То, как мало я значил в этом мире. Цзян Лун мог запросто убить меня и бросить остывать под облетающей сливой. Никто не сказал бы ему ни слова. Что я мог противопоставить ему? Ничего. Если я решусь на побег, слуги Дракона отыщут меня в самом дальнем и глухом уголке страны. Смерть тогда покажется мне истинным даром Небес. Господин Цзян не прощает тех, кто помешал его планам.  
Дрожащими пальцами я перебирал подвернувшиеся под руку четки. Размышляя о том, достанет ли мне смелости подвести черту под своей жизнью. Умереть - вот надежнейший способ выскользнуть из безжалостных когтей Дракона. Напишу письмо с изложением своих злоключений, отправлю кому-нибудь из дворцовых законников. Досадно покидать жизнь, толком не изведав ее вкуса - но лучше нежные объятия тьмы, чем жизнь в постоянном страхе. Я не справлюсь. Я не в силах исполнить то, что приказал Цзян Лун. Готов поспорить, он сам метит на место будущего супруга госпожи Фэй - с его-то знатным происхождением и древностью рода. Чэн Ляна сошлют в отдаленный северный гарнизон, где его очень скоро прикончат в очередной стычке с кочевниками. Дракон получит свое… и, может, вознаградит меня за верную службу. Правом ублажать его всякий раз, когда того пожелает левая пятка драгоценнорожденного Луна.  
Лучше умереть. Да, будет намного лучше умереть.  
С этой мыслью я и задремал, свернувшись подле жаровни, как старый бродячий пес.  
Я проспал до позднего утра. День не принес облегчения - я словно пребывал в облаке серого, вязкого тумана, в котором бесследно тонули чувства и мысли. Я не мог здраво соображать, не хотел никуда идти или заниматься чем-либо. Нет, прекрасная Сяо, я не испытывал страха, как в прошлый раз - только глухую тоску, тяжелую, словно колодка каторжника. Я волочил ее на себе, незримую каньгу, пригибающую шею и плечи к земле.  
В расстройстве чувств и мыслей я притащился в особняк господина Хоу - не мог оставаться в пустом доме наедине с собой. Нынче там собралось пестрое сборище. Прежде я бы не преминул блеснуть перед гостями остроумием и талантом. Сейчас же забился в дальний угол, за ширмы, сознавая - пройдет несколько седмиц, умрет и возродится луна, растает снег, эти люди вновь соберутся здесь. Будут пить вино, смотреть на танцовщиц и акробатов, шутить, сочинять стихи и плести изысканную сеть интриг. Но меня не будет среди них. Меня вообще не будет на земле. Останется только строчка в перечне дворцового персонала, да и ту спустя малое время вычеркнут, как вычеркивают неудавшуюся стихотворную строфу.  
Из упоения смертоносной чашей горя меня вывело знакомое имя. Беседовали поблизости от меня, какие-то слова заглушала музыка и перезвон колокольчиков в руках плясуний. Незримые собеседники по ту стороны ширмы, расписанной утками-мандаринками и лотосами, вполголоса обсуждали Таящегося Дракона и военачальника Чэн Ляна - и я навострил уши.  
Искусство подслушивать и слово в слово запоминать чужие разговоры, вне всякого сомнения, является для придворного важнейшим из умений. Я затаил дыхание, жадно впитывая сведения, как пересохшая в засуху земля принимает первые капли дождя. Судьба что, решила побаловать меня напоследок?  
Собеседники обсуждали грядущую свадьбу принцессы Фэн и господина Ляна. Сходясь на том, что императору в небесной мудрости своей виднее, за кого отдавать любимую сестру, но ничего хорошего этот брак не сулит. Нынешняя близость Чэна к Небесному Семейству объясняется лишь тем, что военачальник Левого Крыла охотно поддерживает завоевательные планы императора Фэн-ди. А планы эти столь велики и грандиозны, что государство вполне может рухнуть под их тяжестью. Меньше всего Империи сейчас нужна война - с Пятью Княжествами, с народом Чу, с кочевниками, с жителями приморских городов-крепостей, неважно, с кем. Молодой император заблуждается, считая, что казна полна, а войска Правого и Левого Крыла рвутся в бой. Его заблуждения основаны на уверениях Чэн Ляна. Одаренного умением командовать, но неспособного жить мирными днями. Чэн Ляну нужны взятые крепости, побежденные враги и знамена покоренных государств, которые он широким жестом швырнет к ногам прекрасной госпожи Фэй. Не замечая родной страны, что будет разорена во имя его воинственных прихотей.  
Вот драгоценнорожденный Цзян Лун это прекрасно понимает. Дракон взял на себя тяжкую и неблагодарную миссию - открыть императору глаза на истинное положение дел. Любой разумный человек должен пожелать ему успеха. Почтенный Цзян не зря заручился поддержкой таких людей, как вдовствующая императрица Сюэнь и многомудрый цзинши Фань Люй. Да, госпожа Сюэнь была всего лишь последней супругой Гао-ди, она не мать нынешнему императору и его сестре, но в мудрости и прозорливости прекрасной Серебристой Лисе не откажешь. Фэн-ди склонен прислушиваться к ее увещеваниям. Что касается Фань Люя… Тут и лишних слов не надо! Этот человек, проникший в букву и смысл законов, создал трактат о военном искусстве, и книгу в десять тысяч слов об управлении государством в мирные годы. Оба его творения уже сейчас отнесены к разряду классических. Цзинши Люй пока еще не сказал своего веского слова, он предпочитает держаться в стороне от хлопот и споров двора, но, когда он выскажется… Он непременно выскажется, ведь господин Цзян навещает обитель премудрого Люя через два дня на третий - согласитесь, это неспроста! Помяните мое слово, однажды эти трое объединятся и нанесут удар, от которого вояка Чэн Лян не сможет оправиться. Он будет вынужден смириться с гордыней и вложить меч в ножны. И ах, как было бы замечательно, если бы принцесса Фэй прозрела, согласившись одарить счастьем более достойного избранника! Цзинши уже староват для столь юной девы, но вот почтенный Лун… Они были бы такой прекрасной парой. Супруг любимой сестры императора наверняка займет пост ближнего советника, а то и правителя какой-нибудь процветающей области. И никакой войны, никаких расходов на содержание армии, никаких дополнительных налогов и очередного внеочередного призыва.  
Услышанное вынудило меня на время оставить размышления о смерти. Новая война не сулит Империи ничего хорошего. Но, каким бы сторонником мира и рассудительности не был Цзян Лун, для меня он был и остается человеком, чье неудовольствие чревато для меня уймой неприятностей. Вот если бы…  
«В трактатах по военному искусству говорится - вбивай клин между соседствующими подразделениями, разделяя союзников. Если бы мне удалось внести разлад между Драконом и его сторонниками, цзинши Фанем и госпожой Сюэнь. Сделать так, чтобы они отвернулись от него, но самому при этом остаться в живых. Да, я мечтаю о несбыточном, но права грезить у меня пока еще никто не отнимал. Меня уносит быстрой рекой, мне не на кого положиться, кроме как на собственный ум и догадливость. Умереть… умереть я всегда успею. Может, есть иные пути к спасению, кроме этого?»  
Придя к такому решению, я высунулся из-за спасительных ширм, рассматривая гостей Хоу. Не сыщется ли среди них кого-нибудь, кто мог бы быть полезным для моего плана? Вот за тем столом, к примеру, собрался целый цветник прекрасных дам. Среди которых, словно вершина среди соплеменных гор, выделяется своим обликом и безупречным нарядом госпожа Муан - дама почтенных лет, весьма близкая к вдовствующей императрице. Вроде бы при жизни Гао-ди я не вызывал у этой особы сильной неприязни. При редких встречах она одаривала меня благосклонным кивком. Что скажет госпожа Муан теперь, если я отважусь подойти к ней и завязать разговор?

Письмо четвертое. Январь.

Говорят, во вспыхнувшем на заре времен споре никак не определится победитель. Что сулит больше опасностей и угрозы человеческому бытию - сияющая полировкой холодная сталь или вырезанная из мягкой вишневой древесины кисточка для письма? Нанесенные на бумагу строчки порой разят куда вернее стрелы во мраке или острия, направленного прямо в сердце.  
В эти дни, дорогая Сяо, я ощущал себя уличным плясуном на канате. Только подо мной расстилалась не восторженно гомонящая рыночная площадь, но жарко пылающая огнем бездна, и любое неверное движение грозило мучительной смертью.  
Я пытался угодить и нашим, и вашим. Убеждал Таящегося Дракона в том, что я из шкуры вон лезу, исполняя его повеление, очернить военачальника Чэн Ляна в глазах принцессы Фэй. Ради этого я злоупотребил своей дружбой с господином Чэном, втянув его в несколько умеренных безумств с участием Лепестка Пиона и ее подружек из квартала цветов и ив. Громкого скандала не вышло, да он и не был моей целью. Просто непринужденная гулянка молодых людей в «Журавлином домике», заведении высокого ранга, отголоски которой дошли до очаровательных ушек госпожи Фэй. Как я разузнал, принцесса была весьма недовольна. Между нею и Чэн Ляном произошло сдержанное объяснение по поводу случившегося.  
Но мои похождения в обществе Чэн Ляна были всего лишь искусной дымовой завесой, призванной скрыть истинную сущность моих деяний. Я искал способ раздобыть образцы почерка и стиля письма драгоценнорожденного Цзян Луна. Мне требовалось как можно больше бумаг, исписанных его рукой - как деловых, так и частных, написанных друзьям, родственникам… или соратникам по тайным замыслам. Вначале я предположил, что смогу добыть их с помощью госпожи Муан. Старшая придворная дама двора императрицы Сюэнь имеет доступ к письменному столу Серебристой Лисы, а та, в свою очередь, наверняка ведет оживленную переписку с Цзян Луном. Ибо мучают меня подозрения касательно природы взаимоотношений, связывающих госпожу Сюань с Таящимся Драконом. Нет, безусловно, они радеют о пользе и благе государства. Однако не будем забывать о том, что вдовствующая императрица еще отнюдь не стара и весьма хороша собой, а почтенный Цзян Лун обладает талантом очаровывать окружающих, В общем, я ничуть бы не удивился, узнав, что между ними есть что-то такое-эдакое. Доверенное бумаге, чернильнице и кисточке для письма.  
Добраться до ящиков стола императрицы мне не удалось. Дама Муан оказалась слишком верным и прозорливым стражем.  
Однако у госпожи Муан, как у любой замужней женщины, имелись многочисленные отпрыски, удачно женившиеся и успешно повыходившие замуж - и в свою очередь, тоже породившие на свет новое поколение семьи Муан. Младший из ее внуков, именем Ли Вэнь, юноша неприметной наружности и спокойного нрава, служил писцом и делопроизводителем в ведомстве знаменитого цзинши Фань Люя. В один из холодных дней января этот молодой человек незваным гостем появился у порога моего дома и с поклоном вручил сафьяновую коробку, перетянутой крученой шелковой ленточкой.  
На мой недоуменный вопрос о том, что находится в коробке, молодой господин Ли коротко ответил: «Здесь то, что вы разыскивали» - и удалился прежде, чем я успел пригласить его в дом.  
Коробка оказалась набита документами, вышедшими из-под пера и кисти Таящегося Дракона. Поверх лежала записка с нижайшей просьбой вернуть одолженное через два-три дня. Даже не успев толком удивиться и понять причины такой благосклонности судьбы, я зарылся в ворох разрозненных бумаг. Там вперемешку лежали казенные отчеты, короткие записки и даже несколько стихотворных опытов.  
Почерк Цзян Луна, как выяснилось, отличался большим своеобразием. Я испачкал и выбросил немало листов, прежде чем наловчился подражать манере чужого письма. Я не стремился к полнейшему сходству. Достаточно и того, чтобы мое начертание символов было отдаленно схоже с тем, что присуще Таящемуся Дракону.  
Добившись нужного почерка, я написал несколько писем. Полюбовавшись изяществом каллиграфии, сунул листочки за пазуху. После чего с чистой совестью отправился проведать госпожу Муан - и за беседой «потерял» в укромном уголке одно из писем. Самое невинное, из нескольких строчек. Маленькое стихотворение о яшмовой безделушке, замеченной на прилавке уличного торговца.  
Драгоценную коробку с письмами я с изъявлениями надлежащей благодарности вернул Ли Вэню. На сей раз я не позволил ему сбежать, преследуя вопросом: зачем он отдал мне письма Дракона? Внятного ответа я так и не добился. Неразговорчивый молодой человек отделался уверениями в том, что у него имелись веские причины для такого поступка.  
Господин Цзян на редкость вовремя отсутствовал в столице, уехав в соседнюю провинцию с императорским поручением. Будь о в Сяньляни, он бы быстро понял, откуда ноги растут - и тогда несдобровать мне.  
Спустя несколько дней я «потерял» очередную стихотворную записочку. В тот же вечер на приеме у принцессы Фэй я исполнил мелодию собственного сочинения «Дракон среди ночных облаков», позволив себе в беседе с гостями пару фривольных намеков - понятых на удивление верно. Госпожа принцесса косилась на меня с изрядным удивлением.  
Не кори меня, милая Сяо, за выбор самой доступной и легкой из мишеней - женского сердца. Сколько бы не была мудра императрица Cюэнь, в первую очередь она все-таки женщина. Сомневающаяся и мнительная. Если еще принять во внимание, что ее избранник участвует вместе с ней в комплоте против императора, то недоверие госпожи Сюэнь к Таящемуся Дракону станет вполне оправданным. Она не всецело доверяет ему, а дама Муан то и дело оповещает свою повелительницу о гулящих по рукам листках, где почерком Цзян Луна воспевается скромная краса яшмового браслета. Всей Сяньляни известно, кому принадлежит это прозвище.  
Интересно, надолго достанет Серебристой Лисе выдержки и твердости характера?  
\- Вас желает видеть драгоценнорожденный господин Фань Люй, - Ли Вэнь, казалось, возник из пронзительно-синих теней на искрящемся снегу - человек, по лицу которого совершенно невозможно что-либо прочитать. Он пришел один, не торопил меня сборами и не понукал - но невесть отчего я на удивление поспешно собрался к выходу. Мы шли через лабиринт дворцовых построек, где обитала прислуга и придворные невысокого ранга, навроде меня, я недоумевал и побаивался - с какой это стати великий творец законов вдруг вспомнил о существовании моей ничтожной персоны? Пахло подтаявшим снегом и сгоревшим углем, свежеиспеченным хлебом и подгоревшим маслом, краской и нежностью духов придворных дам. Мимо плыли занесенные снегом опустевшие каменные вазоны, плодовые деревья со стволами, обмотанными войлоком, скалились с углов крыш резные морды драконов, обросшие сосульками.  
\- Сегодня утром почтенный Фань Люй был зван в покои госпожи императрицы, - не оборачиваясь, спокойно-невыразительным голосом известил меня шагавший впереди Ли Вэнь. - Они беседовали в течение почти целого колокола. По завершении разговора госпожа Сюэнь выглядела весьма и весьма удрученной.  
\- Это весьма занимательно и прелюбопытно слышать, но я не понимаю, какое отношение… - заикнулся я, прикидываясь несведущим и непричастным.  
\- Господин Фань Люй убеждал императрицу в том, что она изволит заблуждаться касательно намерений и устремлений особы, входящей в круг ее близких приближенных и удостоенных ее особого расположения, - продолжал Ли, нарочито проигнорировав мои слова. - Господин Фань призывал императрицу следовать доводам рассудка и разума, не идя на поводу у противоречивых женских чувств… однако на сей раз ему не удалось преуспеть в доказательствах и переубедить госпожу Сюэнь. Вернувшись, господин Фань выразил желание побеседовать с вами. Это не официальная аудиенция, но частная беседа, - он сделал паузу и почти шепотом добавил: - Слушайте всякое его слово, но не спешите с ответом. И упаси вас боги перебивать драгоценнорожденного Люя.  
\- Я учту ваши советы, - по спине у меня пробежал холодок. Что, если мой замысел зашел слишком далеко и угрожает обернуться против меня самого? Не мне тягаться в искусстве интриги с почтенным Люем.  
Слуги проводили меня на открытую террасу, где стоял низкий столик, окруженный толстыми кожаными подушками. На столике дымился глиняный чайник, на краю навеса трепыхались под ветром узкие разноцветные флажки. Высокорожденный цзинши Фан, тощий, но широкоплечий, восседал за столом, созерцая встающие над красными и синими черепичными крышами печные дымки. Он удостоил меня рассеянно-задумчивого взгляда, приязненно кивнув и указав на одну из расшитых подушек. Я сел, ощущая себя путником возле какой-то природной достопримечательности навроде Небесной Скалы - рядом с тем, чье спокойное, безмятежное величие подавляло.  
\- Значит, это ты прозываешься Юйхуань, Яшмовый Браслет? - поинтересовался цзинши. - В последнее время при дворе ходят занимательные слухи о твоей особе. Понимаю, понимаю, злым языкам и записным острословцам рты не позатыкаешь. Не вижу ничего дурного в том, что молодой человек стремится обрести покровителей при дворе. И в том, что покровители порой наделяют подающего надежды молодого человека знаками своего внимания. Сложность в том, чтобы суметь предвидеть - чье возвышение сулит государству благо… а чье стремление прыгнуть выше головы должно быть по возможности пресечено. Молодой и неискушенный человек вроде тебя пока не обладает способностью предвидеть будущее и узреть картину в целом… но способен внять предостережению старших и более опытных, - Фань Люй прервался на глоток жасминового чая. Я почтительно внимал и помалкивал, все больше недоумевая: чего добивается от меня почтенный цзинши? Прознал о моем плане и намекает, чтобы я немедля прекратил опасную игру с подметными письмами якобы от лица Дракона?  
\- Стихосложение - это прекрасно, - неожиданно сменил тему беседы Фань Люй. - При дворе много талантливых поэтов. На днях мне выпало счастье открыть еще одного. Вот, послушай, - к моему безмерному удивлению, он процитировал строчку из моего стихотворения о кусочке яшмы, оброненном в снег. - К сожалению, он редко пишет. Я с удовольствием послушал бы что-нибудь из его новых творений… Более не задерживаю тебя, мой мальчик. Ступай.  
Почтительно раскланявшись, я убрался. Признаюсь честно, драгоценная Сяо, я не знал, что и подумать. По всему выходило, многомудрый цзинши прекрасно знает истинного автора записок, якобы начертанных Цзян Лунем. Возможно, памятная коробка попала мне в руки именно по его распоряжению. Цзинши ясно высказал свое пожелание - я должен создать еще одно послание. И добиться того, чтобы оно стало всеобщим достоянием.  
У выхода меня поджидал Ли Вэнь - тихая всезнающая тень, вручившая мне алый с золотом конверт с приглашением на прием к принцессе Фэй - и толстый пакет, прошитый суровыми нитками.  
\- Госпожа Сюэнь тоже приглашена, - многозначительно добавил Ли. - Второе послание предназначено господину Чэн Ляну. Вам позволено вскрыть его и прочитать, дабы решить - вручать его или нет.  
Приглашена так приглашена. Моего скудного разума хватило, чтобы понять: меня переставляют с клетки на клетку, совершая ходы в игре, смысла и цели которой я не разумею. Но я не стану противиться судьбе. Цзинши со своими вкрадчивыми намеками страшил меня куда меньше, чем Цзян Лун с угрозами положить мучительный конец моей скромной жизни.  
Прием у принцессы Фэй, как всегда, был безупречен и великолепен. Я склонен думать, милая Сяо, ты ощутила бы себя лишней на этом празднике жизни. Ты всегда предпочитала скромные празднества на лоне природы в кругу друзей и близких. Мудро избегала пышных торжеств, где половина гостей не знакома с другой частью приглашенных, зато всякий тщится выставить свою персону напоказ, оказавшись хоть на полшажочка ближе к сильным мира сего. Принцесса сияла, подобно упавшей с неба звезде, Чэн Лян бдел подле нее, мужественно пугая дам своим хмурым видом и длинным мечом.  
Ближе к вечеру пожаловали госпожа Сюэнь и ее свита, возглавляемая Таящимся Драконом в раззолоченном великолепии придворного одеяния - он вернулся из поездки. Мысленно помолившись богине удачи, я пристроился поблизости от Цзян Луня. Почтенный господин недовольно зыркнул в мою сторону, однако смолчал.  
Сладостно звенели струны циней, уплывал к высокому расписному потолку в перекрестьях тяжелых балок ароматный дымок множества жаровен. Гости перемещались из зала на открытые террасы, полюбоваться садами в снегах и, замерзнув, возвращались. Живописные группки перемещались с места на место, звонко и нежно смеялись дамы. Где-то беседовали о политике и модах, где-то импровизировали стихотворные строки. Я тенью скользил за Таящимся Драконом, многозначительно улыбаясь и гадая, не швырнет ли он, остервенев, меня с балкона прямиком в замерзший пруд. В одном из поэтических кружков приглушенно обсуждали гулящие по столице анонимные стихи о яшмовом кольце, с понимающими усмешками строя предположения касательно личности автора. Я немедля влез с новыми строчками, который якобы услышал сегодня утром от знакомого. Беседа оживилась, у меня принялись выспрашивать подробности - и тут Таящийся Дракон, в нарушении всех правил приличия, сгреб меня за рукав, оттащив за ближайшую толстую колонну.  
\- Ты что себе позволяешь, маленький мерзавец? - прошипел он мне в лицо, и я вздрогнул, вспомнив обжигающий снег и удушливый ком в горле. - Это твоих рук дело?  
\- Не знаю, о чем вы, - с мужеством отчаяния пробормотал я.  
\- Об этих паршивых стишках, которые скоро начнут распевать нищие на улицах! - приглушенно рявкнул господин Лун. - Ты их сочиняешь?  
\- Это всего лишь народная молва, - неловко отшутился я. Цзян Лун без труда оторвал меня от пола и слегка встряхнул, так что я только зубами ляскнул.  
\- Я велел тебе внести раздор между принцессой и ее воякой! - зло прошипел он. - А ты, ты…  
\- Я делаю все, что могу! - сдавленно булькнул я. - Это дело не одного дня, и даже не одной седмицы! Вот, уже сейчас они косо глядят друг на друга! Все придворные начинают фыркать, когда речь заходит о журавлях и танцовщицах!  
\- Этого недостаточно, - Цзян нехотя перестал меня трясти, позволив моим ногам коснуться пола. Он так и не выпустил из пальцев ткань моего воротника, удерживая меня рядом. Вглядываясь в мое лицо пристальным и тяжелым взглядом. Его губы едва слышно шевелились, я не мог угадать, что именно он говорит, но мне ужасно не нравилось выражение его лица. Оно было таким же холодным и сосредоточенным, как тогда, под зимней сливой.  
«Не набросится же он на меня прямо здесь, где полно людей и всякий может нас увидеть!» - утешал я себя, пытаясь выдавить жалкое подобие улыбки. Я не пытался высвободиться, не мог закричать - он заворожил меня, как змея взглядом завораживает птицу…  
Краем глаза я заметил промельк бирюзовой синевы в отблесках серебра. Госпожа Сюэнь, дама Муан и несколько сопровождавших их молодых людей, судя по одеяниям, отпрыски знатных придворных семейств. Повинуясь шепотку внутреннего голоса и проклиная себя за то, что следую туманным недоговоренностям цзинши Фаня, я совершил величайшую глупость. Подался навстречу Цзяну. Смотря на него подобно влюбленной куртизанке - смятенно и трепетно, с блеском непролитых слез в глазах.  
Серебристая Лиса с треском развернула шелковый веер. Госпожа Муан поджала яркие губы. Никто не произнес ни слова. Впрочем, в таких ситуациях обычно и сказать-то нечего. Не портить же прием у принцессы шумным выяснением отношений, уподобляясь голосящим на рынке простецам.  
Спустя пристойное время я потихоньку выскользнул из залы. Сквозь заснеженные еловые ветви таинственно мерцали развешанные там и сям бумажные фонарики разных цветов - и я почему-то ничуть не удивился и не испугался, заметив выступившую из кустов фигуру в неприметном сером халате. Я догадывался, что глаза и уши проницательного цзинши непременно объявятся здесь.  
\- Скандала не случилось, - известил я его. - Однако у меня есть веские основания предполагать, что отношения между госпожой вдовствующей императрицей и почтенным Цзян Лунем в ближайшее время станут не вполне хороши… Этого и добивался господин Фань, я прав?  
Ли Вэнь безмолвно пожал плечами. Мол, понимай как знаешь.  
\- Но каков в этом деле мой, лично мой интерес?  
\- Цзинши Фань обратил на тебя внимание. Ему пришлось по душе то, что ты не впал в отчаяние, но сумел обернуть ситуацию себе на пользу, осуществив эту игру с поддельными письмами. Отныне он станет учитывать тебя в своих планах, - Ли Вэнь переступил с ноги на ногу, хрустнул под каблуками смерзшийся песок. - Кроме того, ты избавляешься от постоянной угрозы, а господин Чэн… кстати, ты заглянул в предназначенный ему пакет?  
\- Нет, - я невольно прикусил губу. Значит, цзинши известно и про сливовый сад под восточной стеной?  
\- Загляни. Тебе будет интересно, из каких нитей можно сплести прочную уздечку для бешеного скакуна, желающего только войны, - посоветовал Ли. Глянул на окна дворца, кивнул: - Тебе пора идти. Прием подходит к концу, гости скоро начнут расходиться. Не попадайся им на глаза. Во избежание, - он повернулся, собираясь уйти, снова исчезнуть среди деревьев.  
\- Ты помогаешь мне только потому, что так приказал твой господин? - крикнул я в спину этому непонятному человеку, невесть откуда взявшемуся в моей нескладной судьбе.  
\- И еще потому, что мне всегда нравились яшмовые безделушки, - долетело в ответ.

Письмо пятое. Март.

Давно не писал тебе, моя драгоценная Сяо. С времен моего последнего письма многое изменилось - и в Поднебесной, и в моей жизни.  
Трещина между вдовствующей императрицей Сюэнь и ее верным единомышленником Чжан Лунем по прозвищу Таящийся Дракон ширилась и ширилась, зияя пугающей чернотой. Они словно оказались на льдинах, уносимых весенним полноводьем все дальше друг от друга. Господин Чжан тщетно пытался загладить свой промах - но, чем настойчивее он пытался починить сломанное, тем быстрее оно разламывалось. В конце концов он допустил роковую ошибку, пойдя на поводу у своего вспыльчивого характера. Однако Серебристая Лиса - это не дешевый яшмовый браслет. Разгневанная и оскорбленная подобной выходкой госпожа Сюэнь обратилась с жалобой к пасынку.  
Ее слова оказались последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения императора Фэн-ди. Он и раньше косо посматривал в сторону Таящегося Дракона, не проявлявшего должного уважения к Сыну Неба. Чжан Луня обвинили в оскорблении Трона Дракона и отрубили голову на площади Небесного Величия.  
Я не присутствовал на казни. Хотел пойти, но не смог. Ноги не держали.  
При очередном непрошенном визите военачальника Левого Крыла в мой дом я положил перед господином Чэнем небольшой свиток, вежливо предложив ознакомиться с содержанием. Он прочел. Вскочил, опрокинув стол, перевернув чайник и изрыгая длинные заковыристые проклятия на варварском наречии. Я опасался, как бы он не схватился за меч, начав пластать мебель в моем доме направо и налево.  
Однако жизнь в Сяньляни не прошла для бравого вояки даром. В отличие от Таящегося Дракона, он сумел взять себя в руки. Обессилено выругал меня последней сволочью и рухнул на скамью, жалобно хрустнувшую под немалым грузом.  
Я заглянул в послание цзинши и знал, что так огорчило доблестного военачальника. Приведенные там цифры и выкладки убедительно доказывали: страна не готова к войне - и не будет готова в ближайшие годы. Ибо благодаря легкомыслию и непредусмотрительности императора и его обожаемой сестры-принцессы казна оскудела прямо-таки до неприличия.  
\- Я весьма сожалею, - церемонно посочувствовал я, собирая с пола острые осколки чайника и чашек.  
\- Ничего ты не сожалеешь, - огрызнулся Чэн Лян. - Небось сам все подстроил!  
\- Не могу одобрить ничем не оправданного стремления обвинить меня во всех неприятностях мира, - я поджал губы. - Когда станете супругом принцессы, не позволяйте ей запускать свою очаровательную ручку в императорские сундуки, и все будут счастливы. Знаете, под небом ведь есть множество увлекательных занятий помимо войны.  
Господин Чэн раздраженно обозвал меня доморощенным философом, не ведающим, с какой стороны нужно браться за меч, и ушел, пребывая в весьма раздраженном состоянии духа.  
Ушел, чтобы через пару дней снова вернуться - ради партии в облавные шашки и кувшина сливового вина.  
Свадьба Чэн Ляна и принцессы Фэй пока не состоялась. Как уверяет ведомство церемоний, звезды не благоприятствуют замыслу, а потому церемония отложена на неопределенное время. Сдается мне, хитроумный цзинши Фань по неким причинам не желает этого союза, изыскивая для принцессы и военачальника Левого Крыла иные брачные кандидатуры.  
Принцесса Фэй пожелала видеть меня среди своих приближенных. Кажется, она прочит мне в подруги жизни одну из своих придворных дам - девушку небогатую, однако хорошего рода и обладающую талантом к стихосложению.  
Мин Хоу по-прежнему благосклонен ко мне и звукам моего цисяна. Иногда мы делим ложе - мне удалось растолковать ему, как именно он способен доставить мне толику удовольствия. Дружба с ним начинает входить у меня в привычку - эдакая спокойная связь, тянущаяся день за днем, без вспышек страсти, но и не угрожающая скандальными разоблачениями. Не удивлюсь, если к осени Мин Хоу надумает под каким-нибудь благопристойным предлогом переселить меня в свое жилище. Дабы я всегда был у него под рукой.  
Ли Вэнь… Загадочный тип, любящий внук госпожи Муан и верный слуга почтенного Фань Люя, не оставил привычки без предупреждения возникать на моем жизненном пути. Повинуясь его указаниям, я совершаю определенные действия - и гадаю на абрикосовых косточках о том, значат ли его вечные недомолвки и недосказанности хоть что-нибудь. Или же они не означают ровным счетом ничего, и господин Ли Вэнь просто забавляется. Как и все мы, обитающие в прекрасной Сяньляни. Играем свои роли в театре теней, стараясь не задумываться о том, кто же истинный правитель Поднебесной. Император на золотом троне или почтенный законодатель, что попивает чай на заснеженной террасе, безмятежно созерцая людскую суету у себя под ногами? Порой я размышляю, не способствовал ли цзинши своевременному появлению принца в столице, обеспечив тем самым кончину императора Гао-ди? Может, умудренный интригами и прожитыми годами Фань Люй рассудил, что настало время сменить правителя? Он потянул за шелковые нити, передвинул нефритовые фигурки с клетки на клетку - и вот уже народ Сяньляни восторженно приветствует нового императора. Глиняная чашка исходит ароматом жасмина, все благоразумно помалкивают, не задавая лишних вопросов. Ведь всем хочется жить и никому не хочется навлекать на свою голову излишние неприятности. Длинные языки и расспросы не доводят до добра.  
Сегодняшний день, моя дорогая Сяо, должен стать одним из самых памятных и прекрасных дней в моей жизни. Я покупаю усадьбу в деревне Шили.  
Там, где некогда мог стоять твой дом, прекраснейшая и загадочнейшая Сяо Хэ.  
Знаю, это было глупой идеей - сочинять письма человеку, о котором до сих пор неизвестно, не является ли он вымыслом скучающего мечтателя при дворе давно умершего императора. Никто даже не может в точности ответить на вопрос, была Сяо Хэ женщиной или мужчиной. Она - или он? - складывала прекрасные и строгие строчки, нанизывая их, как жемчужины на прочную нить. Он - или она? - встретил свои последние дни там, где теперь раскинулась на холмах цветущая деревенька Шили. Я буду порой приезжать туда, один или со спутниками. Смотреть на облетающую золотую листву или любоваться цветением первых анемонов.  
Мне был так нужен друг, я нуждался в понимающем собеседнике - и я придумал тебя, милая Сяо. Возможно, я даже возведу для тебя красивое мраморное надгробие где-нибудь на живописном озерном берегу. Отчего бы не подарить миру еще одну возвышенную легенду? Они нынче пользуются при дворе большим успехом, а мне нужна тема для новой запоминающейся мелодии. Ведь скоро в покоях принцессы Фэй состоится празднование прихода весны, и мне нужно будет чем-то развлечь ее гостей. Чэн Лян тоже будет там. Возможно, нам выпадет случай недолго постоять рядом. Просто постоять, не более того. Ведь у каждого из нас своя судьба и свой путь.


End file.
